De nuevo juntos, no aun no
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Segunda temporada de mi fic: Un narcisista mas una loca igual a problemas. Han pasado 2 años desde que Byakuya y Cristina se vieron por última vez, ambos desean verse de nuevo y un accidente hará eso posible ahora Byakuya deberá luchar por ella y por el amor que se juraron.
1. Chapter 1

**BLEACH Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SOLO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES AJENOS A LA ORIGINAL**

**DI NO AL PLAGIO**

**CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA HISTORIA ES MIA! ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO EN ELLA ASI QUE NO LA COPIEN SEAN ORIGINALES SI NO LO HACEN ME PONDRE TRISTE Y YA NO ACTUALIZARE Y ELIMINARE CUENTAS OKI**

**Como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia, donde Byakuya y Cristina regresan acompañados de la mayoría de nuestros shinigamis favoritos disfruten el primer episodio.**

**CAPITULO 1: NUEVA VIDA**

**TOKIO JAPON**

**18:30 horas. **

-si ya te dije que si

-mas te vale, no te hemos visto desde hace tiempo-dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

-sabes que no es que no quiera

-lo se, pero sabes que necesitas un descanso

-si, bueno llego mañana en la noche, el viaje dura como 15 horas.

-ok, iremos por ti al aeropuerto

-vale, nos vemos

Colgó y salió del restaurante, adentrándose en la fuerte lluvia, en su mano izquierda aferraba una sombrilla negra que la cubría, los tacones de sus botas cafés de gamuza resonaban en la acera, se detuvo y espero a que el semáforo cambiara para poder cruzar.

Vio en el suelo de la avenida algo brillar, extraño tal vez una moneda, el semáforo cambio, se apresuró a cruzar, pero de nuevo ese brillo como si la llamara, se agacho a recogerlo y era un anillo.

Estaba de pie a mitad de la avenida observando ese peculiar anillo, cuando oyó un sonido extraño.

Era un chirrido que se convertía en un estruendo, un Ferrari color blanco se acercaba rápidamente, los neumáticos estaban bloqueados, no podía frenar.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, impacto con fuerza contra ella, se oyó un terrible crujido, salió disparada un par de metros, golpeo con fuerza su cabeza contra el asfalto húmedo, quedo en una posición no muy linda tendida en la calzada.

A su alrededor escucho las exclamaciones de horror, oyó a mas de una persona llamar a emergencias, pero en medio de aquella locura, escucho con claridad la canción Toyou de Teen Top, alguien recogió su celular y respondió, explico rápidamente lo que paso, pusieron el altavoz y escucho la voz desesperada llamándola.

-CRISTINA, CRISTINA AGUANTA POR FAVOR, YO SALGO AHORA MISMO PARA JAPON RESISTE POR FAVOR….!

Las voces se fueron apagando, sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, cada parte de su cuerpo pesaba más y más..

-Byakuya…- fue su último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia

Abrió los ojos, se le levanto y vio que llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes hasta las rodillas, balerinas blancas y el cabello suelto, estaba en la misma avenida tal vez solo se desmayo, comenzó a caminar muchas personas pasaban a su lado sin notarla.

Algo dentro de ella de indicaba a donde ir, camino, horas hasta llegar a un edificio con grandes ventanales y de aspecto lujoso, entro y subió unas escaleras hasta el cuarto piso, se detuvo frente a 2 grandes puertas de madera, escucho sollozos y se preocupo, entro y vio a todos sus amigos, compañeras de trabajo, hasta algunos vecinos, pero todos vestían de negro y lloraban.

En el centro Yui lloraba fuertemente y era consolada por Jun y Lee, se acercó, y vio una caja en el centro, se asomo al cristal y lo que vio la dejo helada.

Era ella vestía el mismo vestido que llevaba puesto… estaba muerta.

Cayo de sentón dé la impresión con un lágrimas en sus ojos.

-no, no es posible, y..yo estoy aquí- decía en shock

-no temas- escucho decir a una voz, era dulce y profunda,

Parpadeo y volteo era una chica, vestía con un kimono azul celeste, su cabello era corto color negro, sus ojos se veian llenos de amabilidad y dulzura, le tendio la mano y la ayudo a levantarse.

-R.. Rukia? Que haces aquí?-pregunto confundida pero la chica negó suavemente con su cabeza

-no mi nombre es Hisana

-QUE?!- grito sorprendida

-lamento si te asuste Cristina

-como sabes mi nombre?

-se algunas cosas

-pero tu estas muerta es imposible

-me dieron permiso de venir

-permiso? Pero para que?

-debo ayudarte

-con que?

-para que puedas volver a a ver a Byakuya

-Byakuya- susurro-com? Dime como puedo verlo de nuevo?-pregunto desesperada

-bien primero que nada el broche que el te dio y ese anillo que encontraste te ayudaran

-broche?- agacho la mirada y vio que lo llevaba puesto en su ropa, el su dedo centro de la mano derecha llevaba el anillo-pero como me ayudaran?

-te transportaran a otra dimensión y te regresaran a la vida

-EH?!- grito incrédula, porque supuestamente estaba muerta

Qué tal? pobre Cris murió o..o.

Espero les haya gustado y por favor no olviden comentar hasta la próxima chau!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por leer el primer capitulo este va dedicado a **Mindy la Chica del Pan** por ser el primer comentario, y lamento mucho la tardanza.**

**CAPITULO 2: LA CHICA NUEVA**

-buenos días- dijo un pelinaranja que entró al salón con una pelinegra

-buenos días Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san

-hola Inoue -respondió la pelinegra

-Ichigooo!- grito un pelinegro lanzándose hacia el y el pelinaranja se hizo a un lado ocasionando que se estrellara contra la pared- eres cruel- dijo llorando falsamente

-Keigo no molestes

-yo sólo quería saber sí ya conocieron a la chica nueva- dijo mientras se levantaba

-cual chica? -pregunto un pelirrojo

-oh, hace rato escuche a un grupo de chicos hablar de eso -dijo Inoue

-dicen que es muy bellaaa- dijo emocionado Keigo

-es extranjera- dijo una voz y todos voltearon

-como sabes?- pregunto la pelinegra

-tuve que ir a ver al director y ella estaba en la oficina- dijo mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-jóvenes tomen asiento- dijo el profesor mientras entraba- bien buenos días

-buenos días- respondió el grupo

-hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, ella estudio en el extranjero así que sí hay algo que no sepa o no entienda deberán ayudarla, pasa por favor- dijo y una chica entró- preséntate a la clase

-buenos días mi nombre es Kobashi Megumi, un placer- dijo e hizo una pequeña reverencia

El salón se lleno de cuchicheos, era una chica de estatura normal, cabello rojo oscuro hasta las caderas, piel morena clara, ojos grises con largas y espesas pestañas y labios delgados, su cuerpo estaba en forma y tenía buenos atributos.

Su apariencia extranjera la hizo lucir hermosa para el género masculino y su imagen de chica inocente la hizo ser envidiada por la mayoría del género femenino.

-puedes tomar asiento al lado de Kurosaki

-sí profesor

Busco con la mirada el asiento libre pero habían varios, al verla confundida Ichigo levanto la mano y le señaló el lugar, ella agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar un poco el pelinaranja, se acerco y se sentó con las miradas de todos puestas en ella pero sobre todo la de 2 personas.

-n... no es posible- pensó Rukia

-como llegó aquí? -pensó Renji

-QUE DEMONIOS HACE CRISTINA EN ESTE MUNDO!- pensaron/ gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos shinigamis en shock

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, cuando la campana sonó todos los chicos se acercaron a ella.

-eres muy lista Megumi-chan- dijo uno

-gracias

-de que país eres? -pregunto otro

-am soy de latinoamérica

-pero tú nombre es japonés- dijo otro

-es una larga historia- dijo desviando la pregunta

-Kobashi? Oh tú eres la hija adoptiva de Mizuki y RyotaKobashi, los dueños de la cadena mundial de empresas comerciales "Tokina"- dijo el primero

-sí así es- dijo apenada

-Wow- dijeron al unísono

-Renji- le hablo Rukia al pelirrojo y lo arrastro a un extremo del salón lejos de todos- la haz visto? Es Cristina la novia de nii-sama

-sí pero es imposible que este aquí

-lo se además han pasado 2 años y luce igual, hay que investigar esto

-entonces le dirás a Kuchiki-taichou?

-debo hacerlo, además...- dijo con ojos iluminados- el estará feliz de verla

-KAWAII!- grito una voz femenina la cual se abrió pasó y se lanzó a Megumi abrazándola igual que a Orihime

-OYE!- grito mientras trataba de quitársela de encima

-CHIZURU BASTA!- grito una pelinegra y la apartó de la chica- te encuentras bien?- le pregunto a la chica que estaba tirada en el suelo

-eto gracias- dijo aún sorprendida

-Megumi-chan almuerzas con migo?- pregunto un chico

-no ella irá conmigo

-jamás yo le pregunté primero

-con ninguno, se irá conmigo

Y así comenzaron a discutir por ver quién almorzaría con ella.

-CALLENSE!- grito la misma chica que la ayudó- no ven que la incomodan, no almorzara con ninguno de ustedes

-que?

-no es asunto tuyo Arisawa

-quién te crees?

-no te metas

-am chicos gracias por sus invitaciones- dijo Megumi interviniendo- pero...- dijo y busco con la mirada desesperadamente una salida

-ella ya quedó con nosotros- dijo Rukia que escucho todo

-sí he quedado con ellos- dijo aliviada- lo siento

-aah- dijeron decepcionados

-gracias por salvarme- dijo cuando estaban en la azotea

-de nada- respondió la pelinegra y la vio fijamente esperando una reacción de su parte

-tú- dijo el pelirrojo con los ojos entrecerrados- que haces aquí?

-disculpa

-sí, porque estás aquí?

-no se de que hablas, no te conozco debes estar confundiéndome

-no, estoy seguro que tú...

-ella tiene razón Renji la estas confundiendo- dijo Rukia nerviosa mientras le tapaba la boca- no le hagas caso está loco- le dijo y los demás la vieron confundidos por su reacción

-no nos recuerda que demonios sucede-pensó el pelirrojo confundido

**jajaja si se que ahora están con cara de WTF? no se suponía que estaba muerta.**

**Bueno pues la respuesta es si ella murió en ese mundo y si Megumi es Cristina, el porqué no se los diré aun jejeje y tampoco el porqué Hisana apareció en el primer capitulo.**

**Todo eso es el clímax así que no me maten por dejarlos con la duda bueno hasta la próxima chau!**

**Ah espero comentarios bye bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo lamento muchísimo el haber tardado en actualizar jejeje.**

_**Majara**_** : Gracias por leer y me alegro que la historia te guste, oh leiste la primera temporada eso es genial jejeje. Perdón por la tardaza.**

_**Mindy la Chica del Pan**_**: Gracias por tu comentario, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. **

**CAPITULO 3: MISION: CONQUISTAR?**

-no servirá debe ser directo

-no eso sólo la intimidara

-no nono, ninguno tiene razón- interrumpió una shinigami que iba llegando- ustedes no entienden a las mujeres

-Nanao-chan, entonces que?- pregunto su capitán

-debe pedirle una cita

-ha? y donde quedó el cortejo?- pregunto una pelinaranja que iba llegando

-Matsumoto no es de tú incumbencia - la regaño su capitán

-demo taichou estos no saben nada

-ella tiene razón, primero debe cortejarla -dijo la capitana del cuarto escuadrón

-woa! Que le regale muchos dulces -dijo una pelirosa emocionada

-Yachiru vámonos

-aah Ken-chan

-es cierto un presente sería un buen detalle -apoyo la teniente del quinto escuadrón

-lo vez Ken-chan tengo razón -celebró la niña, que ya se iba con su capitán y este sólo rodó los ojos

-tal vez unas flores -dijo la teniente del cuarto escuadrón

-unos chocolates? -pregunto Hinamori

-un collar -dijo Toshiro

-ja lo sabía, tiene un lado tierno taichou- dijo Rangiku

-Aww eso es tan dulce Shiro-kun

-es Hitsugaya-taichou Hinamori -dijo sonrojado

-o una cita y un presente

-Wow SoiFong me sorprendes -dijo una morena

-Y... Yoruichi-sama -dijo sonrojada la capitana

-bueno y tú que opinas Byakuya-bou? -pregunto y todos voltearon a verlo

Suspiro pesadamente e ignoro las miradas de todos, pero admitió mentalmente que todos tenían razón, debía planear todo perfectamente.

Bien han de pensar porque casi todos los capitanes y tenientes de la Sociedad de Almas hablan de cortejos, citas, flores y demás cosas, bueno para saberlo hay que retroceder un par de hrs.

*FLASH BACK*

A los 3 días de la llegada de Megumi, Renji se dirigió a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora corría como loco hasta la oficina de Byakuya.

-KUCHIKI-TAICHOU!- grito mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de golpe

-Renji porque entras así?- pregunto en un tono mortalmente serio

-y... yo- decía nervioso pero se recuperó y camino hasta estar frente al escritorio-

-y bien?

-hace 3 días llegó una nueva alumna al instituto de los humanos donde asistimos Rukia y yo..

-no me interesan tus líos amorosos -dijo tajante

-no es eso - dijo sonrojado- sí tuviera esas intenciones con ella no dudaria en matarme el mismo -pensó -lo que sucede es que esa chica es la misma que am era su novia en ese mundo y además creemos que no lo recuerda

-qué? -pregunto y lo vio fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-supuse que no me creería así que mire -dijo dándole una fotografía

Byakuya abrió los ojos ligeramente sorprendido, imposible era ella pero cómo? debía ser una confusión, no sin duda era Cristina, la foto mostraba a la chica con el uniforme, la falda corta, las medias blancas arriba de las rodillas, el saco y blusa ceñidos al cuerpo mostrando sus curvas, ese cabello con el que el tantas la vio despertar enmarañado ahora lucía suave y brillante, aún conservaba esa sonrisa que lo había enamorado.

Estaba junto a un árbol de pie con la amiga pelinaranja de Kurosaki, sin duda ninguna vio que fueron fotografiadas, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ese anillo que ella portaba en su dedo centro de la mano derecha, era el anillo Nibelungo, se puso de pie y sin decir una palabra salió a pasó shumpo de ahí.

Yamamoto escucho atentamente la historia de Byakuya y por el ligero brillo en sus ojos supo que el sería capaz de ir al mismo infierno por ella, entonces decidió que era hora de la reunión del día.

-Bien doy comienzo a la reunión -dijo mientras golpeaba su bastón contra el suelo, hizo a una señal a su teniente y este asintió, por la puerta entró Renji- por favor teniente explíquese- ordenó

-hace 3 días una nueva alumna llegó al instituto de karakura...

-esto que tiene que ver con la Sociedad de Almas?- pregunto Kurotsuchi

-está chica posee el anillo Nibelungo- dijo el capitán de la primera división sorprendiendo a todos

-imposible ese anillo fue destruido -dijo SoiFong

-de hecho sólo fue enviado a otra dimensión -dijo Ukitake

-exactamente además está chica parece pertenecer a esa dimensión

-como están tan seguros? -pregunto Kempachi

-porque a Kuchiki-taichou le ofreció su ayuda durante su estadía en ese lugar

-pero entonces que hace aquí? -pregunto Toshiro

-eso es lo que aún no sabemos, según lo que hemos podido recopilar sobre ella, su nombre aquí el Kobayashi Megumi, fue adoptada por Mizuki y RyotaKobayashi dueños de una cadena mundial de empresas comerciales, vivió en un orfanato en latinoamérica hasta los 5 años de edad, curso la mayor parte de su educación ahí, fue transferida a Karakura con el propósito de conocer la cultura de sus padres

-la chica debe ser una simple humana mi escuadrón no ha informado ninguna anomalía, y sí ella posee ese anillo debió ser notado este asunto, pues esa energía es muy poderosa para pasar desapercibida- dijo Kurotsuchi

-es un peligro que ella tenga ese anillo -dijo Komamura

-no será capaz de controlar su energía -dijo Kyouraku

-hay que erradicarla antes que se salga de control -dijo SoiFong ganándose una mirada asesina de Byakuya

-el reíatsu de esa chica a partir de ahora será vigilando las 24 hrs del día por el escuadrón 12, además se enviara a un capitán al mundo humano para contenerla en caso de salirse de control- dijo Yamamoto y Toshiro hizo una mueca sabiendo que lo enviarían a el de nuevo- Kuchiki-taichou, usted irá- dijo y este asintió

-no sería mejor enviar a Hitsugaya-taichou, el tiene experiencia en el mundo humano -dijo Unohana

-no en este caso, Kuchiki-taichou conoce mejor que nadie a esta chica, y le será más fácil obtener información

-vaya vaya - dijo Kyoraku

-Kuchiki-taichou me sorprende -dijo Ukitake sonriente

-oh ya comprendo -dijo Unohana

Los demás capitanes miraban confundidos a estos 3, pues no entendían de que hablaban, voltearon a ver a Renji pidiendo una respuesta pero este desvío la mirada.

-Kuchiki-taichou -dijo Kyouraku con una sonrisa picara -y esa chica fueron más que amigos cuando el estuvo en esa dimensión, tal vez novios?- pregunto a Byakuya y este desvío la mirada confirmando lo que dijo Kyoraku

-EH?! - gritaron SoiFong, Toshiro y Kurotsuchi

-n... novios?- pregunto shockeada SoiFong

-bien, eso es mejor- dijo Unohana- tal vez sí ellos retoman esa relación podamos tenerla de nuestro lado

-es la opción más viable -dijo Yamamoto

-no puede ser -dijo una pelinaranja que estaba cerca del primer escuadrón y "sin querer" escucho todo- Wow esto es la noticia del siglo- pensó emocionada y corrió a pasó shumpo a comentarlo a todos los que conocía

*FIN FLASH BACK*

Cuando la reunión finalizó Byakuya se dirigió al sexto escuadrón, una hora después Ukitake y Kyoraku fueron a verlo para darle "consejos" de como conquistar a la chica, gracias a Matsumoto todos quisieron ayudar, las shinigamis fans de Byakuya lloraban desconsoladamente y otras maldecian a Megumi por robar el corazón del sexi noble.

Y ahí estaba el escuchando todo lo que decían sobre lo que "debía" hacer, sólo esperaba que ella no tardará en recordarlo, con eso en mente salió de su oficina ignorando a todos y se dirigió a la mansión Kuchiki a dar instrucciones y preparar sus cosas para ir al mundo humano.

**Oh por kami! wow adore como quedo este capítulo, bien como verán nuestro adorado Byakuya tiene una misión, además de que la cumplirá no solo porque Yamamoto se lo ordeno, sino porque el se muere por estar con ella.**

**Aquí da inicio otra serie de pequeñas locuras espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, disfrútenlo.**

_**Mindy la Chica del Pan**_**: Hola nena gracias por comentar de nuevo espero estés mejor de salud y me alegro que mi actualización te haya alegrado jejeje. Y bueno la cita de nuestros protas ya la veras, en fin gracias por tu apoyo.**

_**Azulaill: **_**Hola nena gracia por comentar y si también tenía pensado manejar mucho más la cultura de mi país y estoy 100% orgullosa de ser mexicana, el motivo por el que no lo hice es que quise centrarme exclusivamente en construir la relación de Byakuya y Cristina así como los sentimientos de ambos y si Byakuya es un excelente personaje de hecho es mi favorito me fascina su actitud y su apego a sus costumbres así como su orgullo de lo que es y lo que hace en este caso un shinigami, bueno Cristina si tiene mucho potencial y gracias por verla como un OC digna representante de nuestra cultura.**

**Mi narración y mi ortografía en esta temporada como en la otra es mala, no es pésima pero se que deja mucho que desear en comparación a mis historias más recientes el motivo es que esta fue una de mis primeras ideas y por ello su calibre es menor, durante algún tiempo ya había pensado en mejorar todas y cada una de mis historias tanto en ortografía como en narración pero como veras eso tomaría demasiado tiempo y pospondría mis actualizaciones y eso no seria bueno y se me complica mas porque no tengo compu si lo se es raro pero cierto así que decidí terminar todas las historias que tengo publicadas y después comenzar a corregir todas y cada una. Gracias por tu comentario así como tus opiniones que para mi son muy valiosas espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.**

**Bueno ahora si los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 4: PRIMER PASO: CONOCER AL OBJETIVO**

-Bien da inicio la reunión del día- dijo una shinigami con lentes- a la asociación de mujeres shinigami se….

-Oe- interrumpió un pelinaranja molesto-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN EN MI HABITACION?!

-Shh- lo callo una pelinegra- no interrumpas la reunión Ichigo.

-¿Ha? Estás loca enana. ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?- pregunto mientras señalaba a las mujeres shinigami- y el que rayos hace aquí?- dijo señalando ahora a Byakuya el cual estaba recargado en la pared.

-Kurosaki no es por gusto- respondió fríamente.

-Bien como decía, a la asociación de mujeres shinigami se le ha asignado una importante misión.

-¿Misión?- se pregunto Ichigo- nee Rangiku-san ¿que ocurre?- pregunto a la pelinaranja que estaba a su lado.

-Espera y veras- dijo seria.

-Presidenta- dijo Nanao y una mata rosa entro por la ventana y se puso a brincar en la cama mientras comía dulces- presidenta- llamo de nuevo pero esta siguió brincando.

-Bien- dijo y se hecho un dulce a la boca- debemos ayudar a Byakushi- otro puñado de dulces a la boca- a ligarse a una chica.

***Caída al estilo anime de Ichigo***

-¡¿QUE?!

-La misión inicia mañana- dijo Matsumoto- necesitaremos tu ayuda Orihime-chan- dijo y la chica asintió.

- Es una broma verdad- dijo pero todos lo ignoraron.

-Kuchiki-taichou, ¿qué puede decirnos de la chica?- pregunto Hinamori y este solo arqueo la ceja.

- Oh vamos si quiere nuestra ayuda debe decirnos- dijo Nanao.

-De acuerdo- dijo resignado- ella es… diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Es muy despistada, alegre, sincera, directa, y tierna, le fascinan los postres y mas los chocolates, le encanta la lluvia y cuando se enoja demasiado llora.

-Nii-sama- susurro Rukia.

-Awww eso es taaan dulce- dijo Orihime

-Es uno de los pocos hombres que he conocido que presta atención a esos detalles- dijo para sorpresa de todos Nemu.

-Esa información es muy valiosa la usaremos más adelante- dijo Nanao.

-Primer paso conocerse- dijo Hinamori.

-Ah no están locas- dijo Ichigo levantándose de un salto del suelo- ni piensen que ese- dijo señalando a Byakuya- estará en mi salón.

-Pero Ichigo- dijo Orihime.

-Tiene razón- dijo Nemu y todos la vieron como si se hubiera vuelto loca- según mis investigaciones a las chicas les gustan los universitarios.

-Oh cierto Nemu-chan –dijo Nanao.

-Entonces Byakushi será universitario-dijo Yachiru mientras revisaba los cajones de Ichigo en busca de dulces pero solo encontró su ropa interior y se la puso en la cabeza- y ¿cuál es la historia?- pregunto sentándose en el suelo en posición india, Ichigo la vio y se sonrojo corrió a quitarle su ropa interior pero ella hecho a correr.

- pues como el hermano de Kuchiki-san que es ira a recogerla un día y ella se lo presentara.

- Gran idea- dijo Hinamori- simple pero efectivo.

* * *

-Bien ahí esta- dijo Nanao la cual veía a Megumi salir de la escuela junto con Rukia y

-Kuchiki-taichou ya sabe que hacer- dijo Hinamori y Matsumoto lo empujo hacia delante.

-o…o- se quedaron las estudiantes que lo vieron- KYAH!- gritaron .

-Que guapo- dijo una emocionada.

-Debe ser modelo- dijo otra.

-¿Tendrá novia?

Byakuya puso el mismo rostro inexpresivo de siempre pero al ver a Megumi un ligero brillo apareció en sus ojos, con su caminar elegante como todo un noble se aproximo a Rukia.

-Rukia- la llamo y esta volteo.

-Nii-sama.

-Oh oíste es hermano de Rukia-san- dijo una chica.

-Bien aquí vamos- pensó Rukia- Inoue te presento a mi hermano – dijo a la pelinaraja y esta hizo una reverencia fingiendo que no lo conocía– Megumi el es mi hermano- dijo y vio a la pelirroja que lo veía confundida- Megumi- la llamo

-Ah si lo siento- un placer-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Kuchiki Byakuya el placer es mío- dijo viéndola fijamente y ella le sonrió.

-Bien ahora la pregunta- pensó Matsumoto que junto a las demás se ocultaban en un arbusto y veían todo con binoculares.

-Disculpe ¿pero nos hemos visto antes?-pregunto Byakuya a Megumi.

- La verdad no creo es la primera vez que lo veo.

-Oh comprendo.

-Ah lo siento tanto- dijo de pronto Rukia con voz fingida- tenemos planes verdad Inoue- dijo dándole un codazo

-¿Eh? Ah sí claro claro debemos a… eto ir por pan.

- Si eso, pan debemos comprar pan, Megumi no podremos irnos juntas perdón.

-Ah no importa, si quieren puedo acompañarlas.

-No no tranquila-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-No es problema en serio.

-Lo que pasa es que… bueno.

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo Inoue de prontoL

-Si debemos hablar con Ichigo a solas ¿no te importa verdad?

-Está bien no se preocupen, entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Sí pero que te parece si para que no te sientas sola que Nii-sama te lleve a tu casa.

- No quiero molestar.

-No estoy segura que a .el no le importa además va saliendo de la Universidad- dijo orgullosa

-¿En serio? ¿Que estudias?

-Ciencias Políticas.

-¿Ves? Seguro pueden hablar de muchas cosas- dijo Rukia.

-Pueden ir a comer- dijo Inoue.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros ahora shu!

-Pero…

-Oh Kuchiki-san mira-dijo Inoue señalando a la entrada- es Kurosaki-kun.

-Cierto, bien nosotras no vamos adiós- dijo y salió corriendo junto a Inoue- ¡ICHIGO!- le grito y cuando el volteo a verla ambas se lo llevaron arrastrando.

-¿Qué demonios?

-Shhhh cállate y camina- dijo la pelinegra en un susurro.

-¿Eh? ¿Que acaba de pasar?- pregunto Megumi confundida mientras veía a las dos chicas irse con el Ichigo.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Byakuya .

-Ah si claro.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar y cuando Byakuya volteo vio a las chicas con una gran sonrisa y el dedo pulgar en alto.

-¡ÉXITO!- dijeron todas a la vez y el solo negó con la cabeza.

-Bien- dijo Orihime- que sigue.

-Bueno- dijo Rukia sacando un gran cartel con letras rosas que decía: " PLAN DE CONQUISTA SUPREMO"- el paso 1 era que se conocieran y eso ya esta- dijo y con un marcador negro puso una palomita junto a la oración.

-Ahora el paso 2 es….- dijo Nanao.

-Encuentros casuales- dijo Hinamori.

-¿Casuales?- pregunto Ishida que se acerco junto a Chad e Ichigo.

- Si ya sabes imagina que Megumi va a no se la tienda y "casualmente" Nii-sama también va, entonces ella pensara que es el destino y todo eso- dijo RukiaC

-¿En serio creen que esas tonterías lograran algo?-pregunto incrédulo Ichigo

- funcionaran ya veras- dijo Yoruichi que llego de quien sabe donde- ese Byakuya-bou crece muy rápido- dijo limpiándose una lagrimita falsa .

-tontas- dijo y todas lo voltearon a ver con un aura oscura-eh yo me voy- dijo y se fue.

-bien chicas a la guarida, digo la casa de Hime-chan a planear todo- dijo Matsumoto y todas asintieron y se fueron.

**¿Qué tal? Bueno como ven el plan de conquista de las shinigamis comienza si quieren saber que mas tienen planeado no se pierdan ningún capitulo.**

**Espero sus comentarios si no pues podre saber si el fic es de su agrado, agradezco a aquellas personas que han comentado y a las que han leído**.

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo chau!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios jejeje. **

_**CAPITULO 5: PRIMER TARDE JUNTOS**_

-Lamento que Rukia-chan te haya obligado a llevarme a casa -dijo apenada la pelirroja mientras ambos caminaban.

-No es ningún problema Megumi-san.

-Por favor sólo dime Megumi, sin sufijos Byakuya-kun -le dijo sonriente.

-Sólo sí también me dices sólo Byakuya.

-De acuerdo.

-Megumi -dijo mientras se detenía y ella lo imitaba -¿puedo invitarte a comer? -pregunto mientras señalaba un pequeño restaurante.

-No quiero molestar más... espera ¿comida china?-el asintió- ¿cómo supiste que amo la comida china?

-Intuición.

-¿Que estamos esperando? vamos-dijo emocionada y tomo la mano derecha de Byakuya y lo arrastro dentro

-No has cambiado nada Cristina -pensó Byakuya feliz.

* * *

-Chicas hay un problema -dijo una pelinaranja.

-¿A qué te refieres Inoue?- pregunto Rukia.

-Mañana inicia el fin de semana.

-Cierto -dijo otra pelinaranja -además creo que el lunes y martes no tendrán clases .

-Y aún no sabemos donde vive ella - añadió Yachiru.

-Podemos usar esos días para investigar un poco más de Megumi-san -dijo Nemu.

-Será unas submisión de espionaje -añadió la fanática de Chapy con ojos brillantes.

-Bien, entonces vamos a ver a Byakuya-bou - dijo Yoruichi.

Todas asintieron y tomaron una soul candy, cuando volvieron a ser shinigamis salieron y corrieron a través de Karakura, llegaron a un pequeño restaurante de comida china, todas entraron y vieron a Byakuya y Megumi sentados en una de las mesas del centro.

-Estoy llena, eso estuvo delicioso, gracias por invitarme- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Fue un gusto para mi.

-Kuchiki-taichou debe llevarla a casa-dijo Nanao.

Byakuya se dio cuenta que sus "consejeras" no los dejarían en paz algo molesto pidió la cuenta, pago y salió junto con Megumi.

La tarde comenzaba a enfriar y Megumi inconscientemente se abrazo a sí misma y froto ligeramente sus brazos por el frío, Byakuya la observó y a las shinigamis se les ilumino el rostro.

-Byakuya-bou abrázala- dijo Yoruichi.

-No eso sería muy atrevido -dijo Nanao.

-Que sólo pase un brazo por sus hombros -dijo Hinamori.

-Ya se -dijo Rukia y se acerco a su hermano, le susurro algo y el asintió.

-Espera -dijo Byakuya a Megumi que se había quitado la chamarra de piel negra que llevaba y la puso sobre sus hombros -¿tienes frío verdad?

-Gracias -dijo sonrojada.

-¡KYAH! -grito emocionada Yachiru.

-Excelente movimiento -dijo Nanao.

-Aww que lindooo Kuchiki-taichou -dijo Matsumoto.

-Rukia-chan no me había platicado de ti - dijo Megumi- es muy afortunada de tener un hermano caballeroso.

-Por supuesto -dijo Rukia orgullosa.

-Ya no hay chicos así -admitió Yoruichi.

-Me halaga Megumi, pero es porque así me han educado- dijo Byakuya.

-Oh ya veo.

-Mala respuesta -dijo Hinamori.

-Dígale algo lindo -dijo Nanao.

-Está es mi casa -dijo la pelirroja de repente y se detuvieron frente a una gran y hermosa mansión.

-o...o. ¡¿QUE?! -gritaron las shinigamis al unísono.

-Es hermosa -dijo Byakuya.

-Ostentosa -lo corrigió -mamá y papá creen que con cosas como está podrán compensar el que casi nunca estén conmigo.

-¿Entonces vives sola aquí?

-Claro que no están, el ama de llaves, el mayordomo, las personas de servicio y el personal de seguridad .

-Wow es muy rica -dijo impresionada Matsumoto.

-Me costo mucho convencerlos de que me dejaran asistir a una escuela pública y sin guardaespaldas, estoy harta de que todos me traten especial sólo por el apellido Kobayashi, es frustrante -

-Parece que no es muy feliz -dijo Nanao.

-La comprendo, se lo que se siente eso -dijo Rukia.

-Nosotras ayudaremos con eso -dijo una sonriente Yoruichi.

-Disculpa, te cuento cosas que deben aburrirte.

-No pienses eso.

-Es sólo que hay algo extraño- dijo y lo vio a los ojos -es como si algo me dijera que sin importar que, puedo confiar cien por ciento en ti, es extraño jamás me había sentido así.

-No eres la única que se siente así -le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tienes razón.

-¿De qué?

-Puedes confiar en mí al cien por ciento, siempre estaré de tú lado.

-Byakuya, acabó de conocerte hoy mismo, pero siento como sí te conociera de antes, y tal vez suene atrevido lo que diré, pero a tú lado me siento a gusto- dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Bien chicas creo que nosotras aquí sobramos -dijo Matsumoto y las shinigamis asintieron sonrientes- suerte Kuchiki-taichou- dijo al capitán y junto con las demás se fue a pasó shumpo.

-Es tarde, será mejor que entres a tú casa.

-Está bien.

-No -dijo al ver que ella se quitaba su chamarra -me la devolverás cuando nos veamos de nuevoN

-De acuerdo cuídate mucho y saluda a Rukia-chan de mi parte.

-Por supuesto, descansa.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos por unos segundos, pero Megumi fue la primera en romper el momento, le sonrió y se acerco a la reja principal, tocó un botón de un intercomunicador e inmediatamente la reja se abrió y ella entró, camino hasta la entrada de la mansión pero antes de entrar volteó pero vio que el ya no estaba.

* * *

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso 11, salió y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta la única puerta de ese piso, abrió y entró. En uno de los sofás negros había una pelirosa acostada de cabeza mientras comía dulces, al verlo se levanto de golpe.

-¡YA LLEGÓ! -grito y varias shinigamis aparecieron de repente

-¿Qué pasó? -pregunto Hinamori.

-¿La beso? -pregunto Matsumoto.

-¿Cuándo volverá a verla? -pregunto Nanao.

-Iré a dormir -día Byakuya ignorándolas y entró en su cuarto.

-Ah Kuchiki-taichou -se quejó Hinamori.

-Oigan -dijo Yachiru y todas voltearon a verla -¿como pago Byakushi todo esto? -pregunto mientras señalaba el lujoso departamento y las shinigamis parpadearon confundidas.

-Bueno...

-La fortuna Kuchiki -dijo Nemu.

-Wow ¿en serio los Kuchiki son tan ricos? -pregunto la pelinaranja.

-Más de lo que crees - respondieron Rukia y Yoruichi al unísono.

-Con los avances de hoy el plan se adelantara- dijo Nanao mientras la Kuchiki menor se dirigía al comedor y extendía el cartel sobre una mesa de vidrio.

-Nos saltaremos unos pasos- dijo Nemu y con un marcador comenzó a tachar las oraciones:

***Encuentros casuales**

***Primer contacto**

***Acercamiento directo con el objetivo**

-Entonces lo que sigue es...- dijo Yoruichi.

-Citas -completo Yachiru.

-Mañana inicia la submisión de espionaje -dijo Nemu.

-Tengo una mejor idea -dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Que se te ocurrió?

-Mañana verán.

****AL DÍA SIGUIENTE ****

-¡DESPIERTEN! -grito una pequeña pelirosa a las shinigamis que dormían algo apretadas en la otra habitación del departamento de Byakuya.

Rápidamente se levantaron, una hora después todas comían en el comedor, en el asiento de la cabecera comía Byakuya tranquilamente ignorando las pláticas de 6 mujeres.

-Chicas es hora -dijo Hinamori y todas se levantaron de la mesa y levantaron sus platos, tomaron bolsos, chaquetas y entraron en sus gigais.

-Nii-sama no te preocupes nos encargaremos de Megumi-san por hoy- dijo emocionada la pelinegra y salió del departamento junto con las demás.

-Espero que no hagan nada tonto -pensó Byakuya y continúo desayunando.

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo y muy FELICES FIESTAS a todos**_

_**Bye bye.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disfrútenlo.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios jejeje. **

**Mindy la Chica del Pan: Gracias por tus dos comentarios también espero que te hayas divertido en estas fechas. Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo lamento mucho la demora.**

**Azulaill: Lamento no haber respondido tu mensaje privado y de hecho ya empece a editar algunas historias, y gracias por seguirme ah y te prometo pasarme por tu historia.**

**CAPITULO 6: DIA DE CHICAS**

-Megumi-sama -dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta mientras tocaba.

-Adelante -respondió y término de sujetar su cabello en una coleta alta.

-Tiene visitas -dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años.

-¿Visitas? Pero no esperaba a nadie- susurro confundida.

-¿Quiere que los de seguridad las echen de la casa?

-No, iré a ver quién es, gracias Inabi-san.

Se colocó sus aretes en forma de botón morados, se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió de su habitación, al llegar a la sala vio a 8 chicas sentadas en la sala principal.

-Buenos días -dijo con una sonrisa cuando se acerco a ellas.

-Buenos días- respondieron al unísono

-Perdón sí somos inoportunas -dijo Inoue.

-No, está bien pero...

-Ah es que le pregunté a nii-sama donde vivías y pues...

-Quisimos venir a visitarte -completo la pelinaranja -trajimos unas amigas.

-Ellas son Hinamori Momo, IseNanao, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kurotsuchi Nemu, ShihoinYoruichi y la pequeña es Kusajishi Yachiru.

-Un placer -dijeron las chicas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Hola, Kobashi Megumi, es un gusto conocerlas- dijo haciendo también una reverencia.

-¿Tienes dulces? -le pregunto la pelirosa que se acerco a ella.

-No -respondió agachándose a su altura -pero te conseguiré unos cuántos, Inabi-san ¿podrías traerle unos cuántos?

-Por supuesto Megumi-sama - dijo sonriendo y salió.

-Rukia-chan y Hime-chan nos han hablado mucho de ti y quisimos conocerte- dijo Matsumoto.

-Así que por eso venimos por ti para tener un día de chicas-dijo Hinamori.

-Pequeña espero que te gusten -dijo Inabi llegando con una charola que tenía lo platón de porcelana con varios chocolates.

-Gracias -dijo emocionada la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces vienes? -pregunto Yoruichi.

-Claro, será divertido.

-¿A dónde iremos primero? -pregunto Hinamori.

-¡COMPRAS! -grito emocionada una pelinaranja.

-Pero Rangiku-san, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Inoue tiene razón -apoyo una pelinegra.

-Hay que ir a una pastelería, al cine y de compras-dijo Nemu.

-Wow tienes todo planeado -dijo Yoruichi.

-Entonces está decidido -dijo Nanao.

Ya todas de acuerdo, las 9 chicas llegaron hasta una pequeña pastelería en una gran avenida, entraron y al ser muchas las empleadas unieron 3 mesas.

Pasteles, tartas, panecillos, pays, capuchinos, malteadas, cafés, sodas, etc. fue lo que todas las chicas ordenaron, parte de la mañana la pasaron entre risas y comentarios.

Nanao supo que era hora de ayudar al capitán de la sexta división.

-¿Entonces que piensas de Kuchiki-tai... perdón Byakuya-kun?- rayos casi meto la pata- pensó.

-Pues es un chico muy atento.

-¿Sólo eso?- pregunto Matsumoto con una sonrisa picara.

-Eto sí, además sólo tengo un día de conocerlo.

-Sí supieras que fueron novios, y que el te sigue amando- pensó la Kuchiki menor- le agradas, y creo que bastante- dijo mientras mordía un panecillo de moras.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! -pregunto con más emoción de la normal y todas voltearon a verla -que diga ¿en serio?- pregunto más tranquila.

-Woa te gusta -dijo la pequeña pelirosa emocionada y Megumi desvío la mirada.

-Pero que cosas dices Yachiru- chan.

-Oh vamos Yachiru tiene razón-dijo Matsumoto -además no tiene nada de malo que te guste.

-Cierto, Byakuya-bou viene de una buena familia -dijo Yoruichi.

-Además es guapo -dijo Hinamori.

-También muy caballeroso y atento - añadió Nanao.

-En resumen un muy buen partido -dijo Nemu.

-¿Sabes cuantas chicas andan tras el? Pues son muchas -dijo Rukia -pero por supuesto que a el le da igual eso.

-Ah bueno, eto Rangiku-san ¿no querías ir de compras? -pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Tienes razón -respondió la pelinaranja- ¡VAMOS!

-Bueno supongo que ya es hora de ir de compras -dijo Nanao.

-Disculpe -dijo Megumi levantando el brazo -podría traernos la cuenta -le dijo a una mesera y está se acerco y le entregó una nota, la peliroja saco una tarjeta negra y la entregó para pagar.

-Megumi-chan no es necesario que pagues -dijo Hinamori.

-No es ningún problema además quiero hacerlo.

-Pero...

-Pero nada.

-Bien vámonos chicas -dijo Yoruichi y junto con las demás salió de la pastelería.

-Ichi-nii, necesito unas cosas del centro comercial podrías traerlas por mi?- pregunto una chica con un delantal y un cucharon en su mano derecha al pelinaranja que veía la televisión.

-Ash, bueno dame la lista- dijo mientras se levantaba perezosamente.

Salió y llegó hasta un centro comercial, al parecer Yuzu haría una comida distinta, pues necesitaba unas especies especiales.

-Kurosaki -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-¿Ishida? que haces aquí?

-Necesitaba unas cosas -respondió mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Sí agujas, hilos y botones- respondió burlon y el chico lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Se te ve maravilloso - dijo cerca de ahí una voz muy animada.

-¿Esa no es?-pregunto Ichigo y junto a Ishida entraron a la boutique donde escucharon esa voz.

-Sí se te ve muy bien - dijo una chica de lentes.

-Mira pruébate también este -dijo una morena que llegaba con un revelador vestido blanco.

-Ese es muy atrevido - dijo una pelirroja la cual estaba frente a un espejo y vestía un ligero vestido verde de tirantes y en capas.

-No, Yoruichi-san tiene razón es perfecto -apoyo una pelinaranja de grandes atributos.

-Oh Kurosaki-kun, Ishida-kun- dijo Megumi al ver a los 2 chicos en la entrada que la veían de arriba abajo con los ojos abiertos.

-Ja lo sabía, mira están idiotizados de lo bien que se te ve el vestido- celebró feliz Matsumoto.

-Bien ya compramos mucho aquí hay que seguir -dijo dijoNanao.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? -pregunto Hinamori.

-Pasábamos por aquí y las escuchamos- respondió cuando reaccionó el pelinaranja.

-Como sea ahora que están aquí podrán cargar las bolsas -dijo Nemu .

-¿Ha? No somos sus sirvientes- respondieron al unísono.

-Vamos chicas déjenlos -dijo Orihime.

-Buuu que flojos -dijo Yachiru con un puchero.

-Enclenques -dijo Yoruichi.

-Olvídenlos vámonos al cine -dijo Rukia.

-Chicos nosotras nos vamos hasta luego dijo Megumi siguiendo a las demás al cine.

-¡ENANA! - grito molesto el pelinaranja y salió siguiéndolas.

-Kurosaki espera -dijo Ishida y también salió.

-Woa gracias Megu-Megu- dijo Yachiru emocionada al ver que la chica le regalo una malteada de fresa.

-de nada Yachiru-chan

Cuando Ichigo alcanzó finalmente a las chicas estas estaban comprando los boletos, iba tan molesto que no se fijo cuando empujo a la pequeña pelirosa y esta no pudo evitar tirar la malteada en toda la ropa de Megumi.

-¡BUUUAAAA!- se escucho el sollozo de la niña- ¡TIRASTE MI MALTEADA!

-Lo siento -exclamo y trato de ayudar a Megumi.

-¡BAKA!-gritaron al unísono todas las chicas menos Orihime y Megumi.

-Fue un accidente- se defendió.

-Sí y ahora ella está toda pegostiosa- dijo Rukia.

-Vamos tranquilas solo debo cambiarme.

-Si, no es para tanto- dijo Orihime.

-Bien vamos al baño ahí podrás limpiarte- dijo Nemu.

-Ok ahora volvemos- dijo la pelirroja y se fue con Nemu y Nanao.

-Tonto- dijo Matsumoto cuando se fueron.

-¿Bueno ya no?

- ¿Y qué hacen?- pregunto Ishida.

- Venimos al cine- respondió Orihime.

-Saben a qué me refiero.

-Ah eso pues queremos ayudar a nii-sama.

-Pero ¿porque tanta urgencia de que sean novios?- pregunto mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Yoruichi.

-Tenemos tiempo- dijo Ichigo.

-Pues….

**** 20 minutos despues****

-Jajajajaja es una gran broma jajajaja.

-Cierra la boca Ichigo.

-Pero es que jajaja enana eso debe ser broma jajaja Byakuya enamorado jajajaja si como no ni en mil años, dudo incluso que sepa lo que es eso.

-¡BAKA! ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE NII-SAMA!-grito mientras pateaba su espinilla.

-¡AH! Estas loca.

-Tu eres el loco, y es la verdad.

-Rukia-chan tiene razón- dijo Matsumoto- puede ser difícil de creer pero es verdad.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Nanao.

-De que nos perdimos- dijo Nemu al ver a Ichigo sosteniendo su pierna y a Rukia furiosa.

-Nada- dijo Yoruichi.

-Vamos la función debe empezar- dijo Hinamori.

-Claro.

-¿Chicos vienen?- pregunto Orihime.

-Olvidenlo- dijo Ichigo.

En ese instante una música comenzó a sonar y Megumi rebusco en su bolso su celular.

-Bueno, ¿eh? ¿madre?, no estoy en el cine, pero, de acuerdo ahora voy- dijo y colgó- chicos lo siento pero mis padres están en el país y quieren verme .

-Que lastima- dijo Matsumoto.

- Lo lamento, será otro dia.

-Está bien- dijo Nanao.

Cuando salieron todos vieron que en la calle un lujoso auto estaba estacionado.

-Vaya debe ser muy urgente para que me hayan mandado buscar- pensó extrañada y se acerco al auto- los veré luego- dijo cuando bajo la ventanilla y el auto arranco.

_**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo chau!**_


End file.
